Insanity Creatures
Hallucinations 'are hostile 'Mobs that begin to attack player upon reaching 30 sanity points or lower. They will spawn once the player's sanity levels are below 60, and become gradually more visible as the players sanity level drops further. While neutral, they can be attacked by holding Ctrl and clicking, and will not obey physics. If hit, they will disappear in a puff of smoke, and reappear somewhere in the close proximity of the player. Up to three will spawn around the player, and begin to attack. Upon being killed, Hallucinations will sometimes drop Nightmare Fuel, used for crafting several Magic items. The sanity meter will drop by both standing near and fighting Hallucinations, but will raise by at least 15 points when killing them. Crawling Horror Originally believed to be the name of all the Hallucinations, the Crawling Horror is now known to be just one type. It is a large tick-like creature, with many legs, and is the most common of the Hallucinations. Crawling Horrors turn aggressive when the player's sanity is 30 and below. Walking near these will decrease Sanity. They give 15 Sanity when killed. Terrorbeak The Terrorbeak is a creature with an enormous beak and slim body, with several small legs. Like the Crawling Horror, it will attack the player, but is less common. Players can attack them most easily by trapping them on the coast or by hitting them with a Boomerang. If you are being attacked by Hallucinations, killing a Terrorbeak is a good way of stopping the attacks, as they give 33 Sanity when killed causing Hallucinations to go neutral again, even at 0 or 1 sanity. Mr. Skits Mr. Skits is a small serpent like creature that will watch from afar. Upon attempting to reach Mr. Skits, it turns and slithers away. They are harmless, and cannot be attacked. Mr.Skits may also flicker on the screen for a fraction of a second, then disappear without any animation. edit this to say what sanity level he appears at His only purpose is to scare novices of Don't Starve. Shadow Watcher Shadow Watcher is long and thin with many tentacles sticking out of its head, and he will kill you for 100 HP if you step on him. This Hallucination is harmfull and cannot be attacked. It will attack when stood on, unlike Night Hands. The shadow watcher appears if sanity is below 130. Night Hand These are a pair of hands that extend from the shadows. While not directly attacking the player, Night Hands will attempt to do damage by putting out fires. When stepped on they will shrink away into the darkness momentarily but will repeatedly attempt to put out the fire. Running towards one of the Night hands until the player is in complete darkness will eventually cause it to vanish, a process that is repeated to rid the player of the other. It is not recommended to have low burning Campfires (It only extinguishes them a bit at a time). The only warning of a Night Hand is the sound of a Music Box playing. There may also be more than one Night Hand at a time, which can be very dangerous if the player is fighting a mob and will require them to keep running towards the Night Hands, and there will be more than one Music Box sound playing. The hands have been compared to Maxwell's Hands on the start screen of the game. Night Hand has Insanity Aura -40/min. There can be up to three Night Hands at a time, each taking up to 50% of the fires strength. They do have the potential to actually put out a fire if this occurs, however it is extremely rare and the more hands that appear, the less they can damage a fire (I.e. 1 Hand = <60% per hand. 3 Hands = <30% per hand). If the fire is at it's highest strength then it is unlikely that even three hands can compeltely snuff it, so a potential tactic is to max the fire and stand near to max it out again after the attack. Occasionally, even when sanity is over half full, this particular hallucination can still appear. Eyes When your sanity is below 160, several eyes will pop out of the darkness. They are purely for atmosphere and have no effect. They disappear when stood upon. It is possible that they are the eyes of the Grue, although it is unlikely (unless there is more than one Grue. This theory is be supported by the fact that Maxwell refers to the Grue that attacks you as Charlie, so maybe there are other Grues with different names.) because there are sometimes several eyes in the darkness at the same time. Beardling When the player's Sanity level is under 80 (60 for Wes), all rabbits will be turned into Beardlings. They operate in the exact same way as rabbits, but have a chance to drop beard hair, monster meat, and nightmare fuel. Trivia * Hallucinations will go straight through walls while not aggressive, but if sanity is 24 or lower, they will manifest into a physical form and won't be able to pass through them. * They become less and less transparent the more insane the player becomes. * The Hallucinations can appear the first day/night, provided you manage to lower your Sanity quickly enough. * Mr. Skits sometimes "flashes" and turns everything else dark for a split second. * Their behaviour has references to the monsters in Lovecraftian literature. Being that they are so otherworldly they cause humans to go insane and their ability to move through dimensions. Bugs * Sometimes Shadow Watchers will not disappear when day breaks, but instead a few seconds after. * Sometimes, after defeating a Night Hand, the music won't stop playing. Gallery Crawling horror standing up.png|A crawling Horror, taking a break, standing up tall and showing its teeth. Hallucination.png|Wolfgang being attacked by a Terrorbeak. 2013-02-15_00001.jpg|Two night hands are approaching the fire pit. Watcher.png|There is a watcher watching at the player. Category:Mobs Category:Scary things